kungarketfandomcom-20200214-history
Lakebridge
Introduction ...flavor text... Shops Beau's Beautiful Boats Owner: Beau Salamanca. Dark leathery skinned old human. He takes pride in his craft, even if he only gets to make boats for fishermen. He cares for his orphaned grandson, Kimley, who he is training in the art of boat making. Description: Where the ocean meets the lake there is a sheltered dock. Outside you can see the old bones of what was once a shipping boat. There is a covered stack of boards against the outside wall. You can hear a hammering sound inside and as you peer through the large open doors you see a dark leathery skinned old human hammering away on a work in progress fishing boat. Behind him you see a small boy no older than 12 or 13 concentrating intently on applying an even coating of stain to a completed vessel. Black Beverage Owner: Clara Beem. A stout female goliath. Her black hair is pulled into a bun that nearly scrapes the ceiling. She greets you by slapping the counter, which causes a few of the patron’s drinks to bounce off the counter an inch or two. “New customers! Well met and welcome to the Black Beverage!” Description: The doorway to this establishment goes all the way to the ceiling and once you enter you see why. owner. The rest of the tavern is occupied by what appear to mostly be fishermen. There are a few finer dressed men in the corner leaning in over their table discussing something intently. Everyone else seems jovial. The atmosphere of the place is dingy, but jovial. Cozy Cove Owners: Deedra & Viceroy. A very old lizardfolk couple. Description: The Cozy Cove appears anything but Cozy from the outside. It appears the building was painted at one point, but it is impossible to tell what color as there are just a few discolored peeling bits here and there. There are several places that look like they have been poorly repaired. Upon entering the Cozy Cove you are greeted by an elderly lizardfolk couple. They are standing side by side behind the counter and both of their faces spread into wide smiles as you enter. The male turns to the female and says “Look Deeds, customers.” “I saw them first you old coot.” She replies rolling her eyes without looking at him. He turns back to you and places a hand on the counter to steady himself as he leans forward slightly in a slight bow. “Welcome to the Cozy Cove. Please rent a room.” “Viceroy, shush. Please excuse my husband. Would you like to rent a room, or several?” Genie's General Goods Owner: McKenna “Genie” Nash. A former adventurer, she finally decided to sell all of her adventuring loot and retire, but she found she had a knack for bartering and enjoyed it almost as much as she did adventuring. She made many connections in her past and she uses them to great effect. “Your wish is my command” is her store motto because she can obtain just about anything for her customers. Description: The sign hanging on the side of the building displays a finely painted genie with his arms spread over a table of goods. The exterior is plain other than the sign. Through the window you can see several colored glass bottles sitting on the window sill. As you enter you see a rather small half-elven woman leaning over the counter reading a book. She perks up as you enter and welcomes you with a smile. She has gray in her hair and a hint of crow’s feet around the eyes, but she is spritely otherwise. The Salty Potion Owner: Cecilia Seashells. A young female gnome with a fascination for all things alchemical, especially if it comes from the sea. Description: The outside of the Salty Potion is decorated with various sea shells, leftover nets, and other various knick knacks that appear to have been fished from the sea. Entering the building, the interior is decorated much the same way. Behind the counter sitting on a tall stool is a young little gnome woman reading a book that has a small picture of a mermaid on the front cover. She glances up at you and tells you to have a look around and to let her know if you need anything. She seems completely engrossed in whatever book she is reading. If she is asked about it, she is reading a sultry romance novel about a triton who comes from the sea to sweep a hopeless bookworm off her feet. They fall madly in love.